


Trojan Attack

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [16]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 16, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Megabyte has Bob where he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Attack

This was it.

Bob saw his live flashing in front of him, as Megabyte came closer. Megabyte had successfully managed to impersonate Dot and gotten close to Bob.

The first swipe had taken off Glitch. The second had send Bob hurling into the next wall. Now the virus was gloating, as he toyed with Bob.

There simply was no way out.

Finally Megabyte seemed to have enough.

He grabbed Bob by the throat, held him up and simply plunged his claws forward.

"Nooooo!"

Bob sat up, disoriented for a nanosecond.

"'nother nightmare? The Megabyte one again?"

Half asleep Dot wrapped herself about the distraught guardian.

Bob didn't know why he kept dreaming about Megabyte coming back as a trojan virus. Megabyte had been send into the web and even if he survived, Mainframe was once again sealed from the web. There was no way Megabyte would get back in.

Still, Bob was more reassured by the data pad lying next to the bed.

The data pad Dot had given him after the second Megabyte dream.

It contained the plans for scenario 5.0.1 on how to prevent a trojan attack on Mainframe.

Knowing that Dot had a plan, just in case, was more reassuring than any reassurances someone could give him on why Megabyte couldn't return.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
